mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Better Get Used to It
Better Get Used To It is the 7th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Tommy tells the events of what happened with Sarah. Don Salieri was not pleased. In response, he orders Tommy and Paulie to deal with these hood bastards once and for all. Background The following day after Sarah, Tommy tells Don Salieri of the events that took the place the night before. Salieri is not pleased. He orders Tommy and Paulie to go teach the punks a lesson. Walkthrough Beginning After the meeting, you'll start out in the office. Follow Paulie out, and to the counter. Talk to Luigi, and he'll thank you for helping Sarah the other day (this is optional, so you don't have to do it if you want). Get out through the door here, and reach the back yard through another door on the right. Now, go and see Vincenzo. He'll give you some weapons, so take the baseball bat and the Colt M1911A1 and get out to the back yard again. Don't equip those weapons yet. Now get a vehicle, and get out to the main road using the red door. Remember to take Paulie with you. Meet Big Biff Now, take a look at the map. Find those hoodlums who attacked Sarah. To obtain information about them, you must first find Biff; the man who maybe has some info about these thugs. He is situated in Chinatown, where the huge X marking is. So from this entrance, turn right and drive down this road. Make a right turn when the road ends, and follow this road, and get pass the turning to the right. After the turning, turn left at the first junction you see. Just keep driving on this road. After another turning to the right, look for the third intersection on the left, so turn into that road. Once you turn you should see a green arrow in front of you, which is pointing to a man. This is Biff. Go straight and pull over next to him in the center of the square. Get out of the car, and talk to him. He'll tell you some info about the hoods and where they are. After you're done, get back in the car with Paulie. Check your map to see where you'll head next. The blue X is at the Old Service Station. Find the hood's hideout From where Biff is standing now, you shall see a road ahead. Go straight and turn right when the road ends. Follow this road. There is another road on the right that links to the Terranova Bridge, so turn to that road. A green arrow can be seen pointing to the right. This is the place, the Old Service Station. Stop your car when you reach a red door, which is the entrance. Get out of your car, and the game will auto-save. Teaching the hoods a lesson Paulie will remind you not to shoot, so equip your bat instead. Kick open the door, or Paulie will do it himself. Follow Paulie and just walk forward. When you reach a small path, there will be two guys here, and when one of them comes up to bash Paulie up, assist him quickly. Charge up your weapon, and hit him hard. Now, run through this small path. When you got through the path, there will be four guys in this area. Maybe two will come up first, and the other will come later. Either way, get their asses. Use the charge attack; one hit will do. Try not to take too much damage here, because there will be more serious dangers ahead. Make sure Paulie is in good state too. Now, get to the right and run forward. Ignore the opening on the right because there's nothing there. When you reach in front, there's a man here. Don't bash him up or anything, because he's not dangerous. He will thank you for coming, so after that, get up the staircase. Reach the end of it, and jump down. You won't get hurt, so don't worry. Now, it's shooting time, so forget about the bat. Get out your Colt 1911 and get ready to shoot a few enemies here. For the mean time, take cover around this corner. There's a guy crouching down in front. Line up your crosshair, and shoot him. When you see a man on the right, running to you, crouch to quickly aim at him and shoot him before he reaches you. Now, crouch down and move straight to a shed. Take cover here. Be sure to reload your gun. There is another enemy hiding here, so slowly aim & shoot him. Now, get to the small path here, but be careful, because a bunch of enemies are all around here. Another guy is here, crouching down; shoot him in any way you like. At the front, another guy is hiding. Shoot him quick, and watch out for his buddy near the boxes. When you're done here, advance forward. You'll see a few guys in front, so run forward and a cut scene will play. Chase the leaders After the game is saved, get into your car with Paulie. Use the technique you mastered in the previous missions. Shoot while driving, and I would recommend the Colt 1911; it is great when these chases occur. Follow those gang leaders; they mustn't escape. They're marked with the blue X on the map on the left side at the top of the screen. There's an easier way to get through this, so listen carefully. When you start the mission here, the opponents will take their car through the same way, every time. So, they'll go pass the same route each time this mission starts. What you do is that, try to ram their vehicle to a spot and get them trapped in appropriate and suitable places, and then shoot them. The best place you could find is just before the turning downwards, after the junction. Try to push their car to the railings on the right at the exact time when they're turning to the left. Ram it hard, and they'll get caught in a dead end. When you got them, try not to let them get away; shoot out your weapons and never let go. When you've finally done enough, a cut scene will play, and once again Tommy's innocent move didn't save the situation. The mission will then be completed. External Links *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Mafia